Fanon
There are tons of things that have caused me pain over the years. Honestly, there are too many to list in my fifteen (approximately) short brutal years. The thing that hurt me the worst though was the one who was supposed to be the one who helped me past the pain. Him leaving was worse then anything the school could have ever thrown at me. It felt worse then when Angel was kidnapped and then broken into the demon that inhabited her sweet little form. It was worse then everything I've ever gone through and that's saying something. I'm not going to turn into an overobsessesd chick like Bella from that stupid movie Nudge made us watch so I walked out of my room after the first day since his betrayal and walked into the kitchen. I expected to smell Iggy cooking away, but there was nothing to smell except a salty wetness hovering in the air. I expected to hear six bird kids, one bird dog, and an eighty-pound malamute shoveling their faces from our personal gourmet chef, but there was nothing but sobs. I had gotten rid of all my tears hours ago. Why stay in the past when if I do go soft I can't kick his ass when he comes crawling back. My little slice of emoness and denial was what was keeping me eyes dry. The others were just sobbing their eyes out. Maybe that was why they were so shocked to see me walk in tear free and looking as normal as ever. Maybe that was why Iggy had put me in a headlock as soon as he saw me. "Where's the real Max?" He hissed. "Oh, are we playing eye spy? Okay, I spy with my little eye the bird girl suffocating to death under your arm." I scowled. He glanced at Angel and she nodded signaling that I was the real me. Yeah, we had to be sure. Iggy released me and I gagged at his stench. "Jeez Iggy? BO much?" I taunted. He smirked at me with his eyes at my nose. Nobody's perfect. I glanced around and saw that Dylan was the only one not up. He could sleep until hell freezes over for all I care. Who needs him? It's not like I wanted him around, but the others seemed to like him, or at least the younger kids did. Gazzy looked at me trying to look tough, but a stray tear ran down his cheek. My little trooper. I sat down next to him on the couch and he curled up to me crying into my red shirt. Nudge repeated this action on my other side and I stroked their heads. I didn't judge them for crying at all. In fact, I wanted to curl up in a ball and sob for hours, but that wasn't me. I have a sob fest for a few hours openly, but then I just deal with it by myself. It seemed like the flock was getting better though. Then, Angel spoke up. "So, Max. I think that you can stay here for a day or two, but then you should leave." She stated. Everyone looked up at her, shocked. "What do you mean?" Iggy asked. "I mean, we voted her out of the flock. I'm the leader now, remember?" She said haughtily. Gazzy gaped at her while Iggy glared at her. Nudge just stared at her with nothing to say. A rare occasion, I'll tell you. "We don't want her out anymore." Nudge bawled bringing on a new wave of fresh tears. "I didn't want to vote her out in the first place, you made us." My eyebrows rose. "Made?" I questioned. Iggy and Gazzy nodded while Nudge buried her face into my already soaked shirt. "She mind-controlled you guys to kick me out of the flock?" I asked again. They nodded again and I turned to face Angel. "Max, let's face it. You aren't powerful enough to lead the flock. I have the powers. I mean sure, you can fly faster then any of us for quick escapes, but we can't. You'd end up ditching us. Sure, Gazzy can fart up mushroom clouds, but that ends up hurting us too. Nudge can attract metal and hack, but she doesn't have the emotional strength and she'll give us away by her big, fat, mouth. Iggy can feel colors and see in complete white. He's a liability to us and would be able to do those things if he didn't get his sight taken away. I, on the other hand, have mind-control, mind-reading, can talk to fish, can breathe underwater, you can too, but what use is it if I can do the exact same thing but better, I have telepathy, and I can change my appearance. I should be leader." After that long, knuckle clenching, speech I noticed something. She didn't have telepathy. "What do you mean, telepathy?" I asked releasing myself from Nudge and Gazzy and standing up with my hands on my hips. "I have a new power." She stated. If those words don't strike fear into your heart then either you have not been paying attention to this series or you're totally naïve. "Let me show you." She narrowed her eyes at me and in an instant I was flung against the cabinets without her laying a finger on me. I couldn't breathe from the force of the impact. "MAX!" Nudge and Gazzy yelled while Iggy was clueless as to what happened. He seemed to be trying to put things together in his head though and when he succeeded he started rushing over to where he heard me breathing along with Gazzy and Nudge who were about ten feet away from where I was being held in place about ten feet from the floor. Angel pushed them back to separate corners of the room though so they couldn't move no matter how hard they struggled. Then she turned to face me and I saw something that made my blood run cold and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. Her eyes were bitch black. There was no white, no bright blue, just black. And not like his dark brown eyes that looked black. They were truly black like pitch-dark tunnel black. "You're going to fly out the door and drop like a rock when I let you go. Okay, Max." She said in a sickly sweet tone. Her eyes scrunched together in concentration and I dimly felt her presence at the back of my mind. She was trying to mind control me! I quickly pushed her out of my head and she looked at me shocked. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" She screamed at me. "Do what?" I asked innocently. Trust me on this, really hard to do while talking to a seven year old lunatic. "You resisted my control idiot!" She screeched. What had happened to her? "There's a first for everything I guess." I suggested. She scowled at me. "Max, there's a reason you're still alive right now." She told me. "Is it because of my wonderful sense of humor?" I asked mockingly. "No. You're useful. When it all comes down to facts, we're a lot alike. Only, I'm more powerful. They want to keep watching you though." "That's not stalkerish at all." I mused. She smirked and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. "Them on the other hand," She gestured to the rest of the flock. ", Not so much. Do you get the gist?" "You're an evil, power hungry, psychopath?" Iggy suggested. "No." Angel spun around and walked over to Iggy. Then a knife started floating towards Iggy's neck and rested itself as if about to slit his neck. I stopped breathing completely until I turned purple and my breathing came in rasps. "What about loyalty Angel? A good leader has loyalty. You want to prove you're a better leader then me right? Well if you hurt Iggy then you have no loyalty, therefore you're a terrible leader. So just set the knife down." I improvised trying to talk her out of it. "I guess your right Max." Then the knife turned around, heading straight for me. I swallowed a breath as it charged towards me through the air. "I have no loyalty to you though. Who cares if Dr. Gunther-Hagen and Jeb says you'll save the world." She stated. The remaining flock stared in horror as the knife came closer and closer to killing me. Dylan chose to wake up then though; despite all of the noise that he had slept through and saw that I was literally an inch away from death. He ran as fast as he could and the knife plunged itself into his side shocking everyone, including our personal demon. She lost her concentration and we all tumbled to the ground, me hitting the marble countertop on my head that's probably going to end up giving me a concussion. Angel shot out of our house like a jet as everyone rushed to check on Dylan. The lovesick mutant wasn't exactly on my top ten list of people that don't irritate me, but I wasn't going to let him die because he wanted to save my life. Blood was everywhere and spreading. I looked at Iggy begging him to prove my thoughts wrong. Of course, my luck was taking yet another personal day.